A touch panel includes a plurality of sensing electrodes parallel with each other, a plurality of signal lines corresponding to the sensing electrodes, and a processor connected with the signal lines. The sensing electrodes are spaced a predetermined distance from each other. The distance between the adjacent electrodes are decreased by a pressure on the touch panel, which causes the signal output by the corresponding signal line to be adjusted. The processor process the signal output by signal line to detect a location of the touch operation on panel.